1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display panel apparatus for holding articles to be displayed such as sales goods through hook elements and, more particularly, to a display panel apparatus wherein hook channels for mounting the hook elements therein also satisfy a requirement for an ornamental effect.
2. Discussion of the Background
A structure is conventionally known wherein a rectangular modular panel is mounted at a distance from and parallel to a vertical mounting surface such as a room wall, and a narrow opening is formed in the modular panel to extend horizontally. Another structure is also conventionally known wherein modular panels are vertically spaced apart from each other to define a narrow opening therebetween similar to that described above.
In such a structure, the narrow opening communicates with the space between the mounting surface and the modular panel. The mount base portion of the hook element is inserted in the narrow opening and is fixed behind the modular panel either above or below the narrow opening.
The narrow opening extends transversely, that is, horizontally. At a portion of the narrow opening at which no hook element is inserted, a portion of the mounting surface is exposed through the narrow opening, thus impairing the outer appearance of the display structure.
A structure may then be proposed wherein the portion of the mounting surface which may be exposed through the narrow opening is colored, or an ornamental plate or the like is mounted on such a portion of the mounting surface which may be exposed.
However, if such a structure is to be adopted, before the modular panel is mounted, the mounting surface must be colored or an ornamental plate or the like must be mounted on the mounting surface. This results in an additional installation step, and requires precise positioning for coloring the mounting surface or fixing an ornamental plate or the like thereto.
Still another structure is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,565. According to this structure, a plate-like panel section is formed integrally with lips having substantially L-shaped sections which project upward and downward by equal amounts from the panel section to define an opening between the upper and lower lips, and a hook element is mounted in the groove of the L-shaped lip which faces downward.
Still another structure is proposed in Japanese Utility Model Disclosure No. 58-14763, No. 58-14764, and U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 498,784. According to this structure, a panel section as a wall member is formed integrally with lips having transversely L-shaped sections projecting upward and downward by equal amounts from the panel section, thereby defining a narrow opening between the upper and lower lips.
In the last two structures, a panel section is mounted to cover the mounting surface. For this reason, the mounting surface may not be exposed through the narrow opening. If the panel section is colored or painted together with the lips, mounting procedures may be simplified, and a better ornamental effect may also be obtained.
However, with these structures, when the distance between the vertically opposing lips which corresponds to the vertical size of the modular panel is large, the problem of weak mechanical strength is presented. Furthermore, loss of material is significant.
In addition to these problems, when the hook element is inserted through the opening, the mount base portion may be directly abutted against the panel section, and this may lead to damage or contamination of the ornamental portion.